Stupid Mistake
by BlackCatNeko999
Summary: How did she got in that mess was still inexplicable to her. She believed that she knew him. A fight with her boyfriend, quitting her job for nothing were enough problems for the day. Now she had to worry about some crazy Bladers too? All she could do now was to pray for someone to come and save her. Strong T. Ryuga x Hikaru


**A/N:** Well hello there, dear readers!

It has been a while since I wrote something for this pairing. Now I'm back with this one-shot. A less innocent one, but no worries, nothing too mature.

I was thinking of writing something for them more mature (M rating). I had the idea and some great start, but I still don't have the guts to write it (I'm so sorry, Fang!). I'll try again later, I promise.

Now back to this story. I decided to make them older. I had the idea since long time ago and it started to bug me so I wrote this.

But, I don't think you want to hear about this. I'll just let you read the story so take a seat and enjoy!

Don't forget to leave your thoughts in a review. R&R!

**Pairings: **Ryuga x Hikaru (how should we call them RyuHika, RyuKaru)

**Warnings:** Strong T for coarse language, violence and minor suggestive themes. Other than that nothing to worry about XD

**Disclaimer:** Do I need to say it again? Anyway, I don't and never gonna own any Beyblade series. I own only the story plot.

**(Normal point of view; _Italic-Flashback)_  
**

* * *

Loud laughs and chuckles could be heard from the shadows of an alley.

Some guys were calling names and beating a young woman. Even if her face, arms and legs were bruised and injured, there were no tears running down her face. She was strong. She could keep the pain inside, but, _for how long?_

How did she got in that mess was still inexplicable to her. Poor girl had a fight with her boyfriend, quitted her job for nothing and was in bad spirits.

_"Hey, babe! I got great news," a slim figure exclaimed with excitement as a taller one leaned over to leave a sweet, lingering kiss to an even sweeter pair of lips._

_"Eh, really now. What could have made you this happy?" he murmured almost playfully as he enveloped her in a tight hug, his lips leaving a trail of butterfly-kisses up her jaw line.  
_

_"Mmm, well, I just resigned my job as Ryo's assistant."  
_

_"And where are the good news?" the taller and older lad sighed in her ear before continuing the path of kisses down her neck, stopping from time to time to leave little marks on the velvet-like skin.  
_

_She had to bit her tongue to stop a throaty moan from escaping. He was in a good mode. Great. Now all she had to do was to share with him the good part from quitting her job.  
_

_However, her trail of thoughts was discontinued when the girl found herself pinned to the bed by the bigger body of her boyfriend, a hand cupping her cheek while the other was running down her front towards her jeans' zipper. A dark blush painted her cheeks when she caught on with his intentions. She didn't know that all it took to have herself under his skilled hands and tongue was not seeing him for a merely week._

_'She shall be absent more often then' was her conclusion as graceful fingers slipped through his silvery-white-and-red hair, getting the silly dragon crown he was still wearing out of the way.  
_

_A few moments and clothing articles later, she was rattling his belt buckle like it was a lock while they shared one of the hottest kiss they had yet. And there were so much more to come.  
_

_He tore himself from her lips to nip and lick at her clavicle. Yeah she missed him alright, but she almost forgot about the great news.  
_

_"Ryu-Ryuga!" she moaned between ragged breaths. His response was a hum as he was making his way lower.  
_

_"I-I got my Blader Spirit back!" This made him stop and gaze in her eyes intensely.  
_

_"I can battle again, honey," she whispered with half-lidded eyes, enjoying the feeling of his six-pack as she run her fingertips down his abdomen.  
_

_"W-what?" She hadn't heard him stutter in a very long time. Why was he reacting this way? Shouldn't he be happy that she got over her Battle Bladers fear?  
_

_"You what? That's why you quit?" He frowned at her as he got off of her. Wait, what was he doing? She watched helpless as he put his shirt back on.  
_

_"Wha-What do you mean by that?! I-I __resigned_ so I had more free time, so I could be _with you," her voice held confusion and anger. What was his problem now?! He couldn't leave her like this!  
_

_"You won't battle again! You hadn't in a long time, so why now? It is not like there are any tournaments anymore." He almost forgot that she used to battle in the past. It made him remember_ why _she gave up the idea of being a Blader, even if it meant so much for her and her mother._

_"Why not? You can't say what I can do or not!" she yelled as she took her shirt and jeans from the floor and slammed the bedroom door behind her slim frame.  
_

She stormed out of her lover's apartment, determined to never see him again, and was so lost in her own world that she took a wrong turn and got were she was right now; in the hands of some retarded jerks. Maybe even drunk too.

"How about this, bitch? Ya still won't fight us?" A loud_ thud!_ sound was heard as her abused body hit the ground.

"That sure will teach you!"

"Yeah, show her!"

"Hey. I say we have some fun with her right now," another one suggested as his friends nodded in agreement.

Understanding what were they aiming for, the icy-blue haired girl took a fatal position, a whimper making its way past her swollen lips.

"Let it rip!"

That was the Bladers could hear before a bey was launched in their direction, making an explosion that blew them off their feet.

"...Ryuga..." She faintly said his name, both relived and tense to see him there. Letting her head down and never looking him in the eyes, Hikaru tried to hide her beaten form from him, but she was already aware it was too late.

The said man was boiling with rage. His whole body emitted death. They dared to touch and hurt his girl. _His girl!_

"Fuck off of her! If you ever think of laying a single finger on her ever again, I'll personally kill you. Do you hear me?"

The attackers shivered at his deadly glare and stumbled over each other's feet to get away from the dark alley.

The white haired still glared until they were out of view, then he moved his gaze toward his first priority. _Hikaru._

Her small frame was trembling as she struggled to stand up, only to yelp and fall back to the ground on her hands and knees. Obviously she was in pain.

So not to stare like an idiot, he rushed to her side and extended his hand for her to take.

"You're okay? What happened?" Ryuga asked her when she didn't accept his help. Of course she wasn't okay. Some mindless fucks decided to mess with her and, if he wouldn't have come to Hikaru's aid, who know what were they going to do afterwards.

_Idiot!_

Those were unnecessary questions, so why did he ask 'em? It was an impulse, to assure her that he cared, to assure _himself _that it wasn't what it looked like, that it was an ugly nightmare. That he_ didn't_ _fail to protect _her.

To his surprise, the amethyst-eyed girl let out a small, bitter chuckle. What surprised him even more-and he isn't easily surprised-was that she actually _responded _to that stupid questions of his.

"I'm good, it's just some bruises after all. Nothing I can't handle..."

Ryuga almost smiled at her words. That was his Hikaru, optimistic and determined.

"But...," she continued, "I didn't pay attention where I was going, had my mind elsewhere. I run into 'em, so-called Bladers, and was asked to fight them (if leashing your bey at a person, demanding to battle you, means asking). I declined and tried to get past the bastards!" Hikaru started to rise her voice even if it was hurting her to talk.

"But they didn't want to fuckin' get out of the way. The idiots gave me the same bullshit about being the best and invincible, saying that if I didn't fight them I'd be a freakin' coward..."

He winced at the strong language she was using. He knew she was really angry now. Yeah, he was using it too, but, ya know, he's _him._

Ryuga could only listen, being aware that if he interrupted her, he'd be in big trouble.

"...I tried to find an excuse, didn't have time for these stupid fuckards, told them it wasn't a suitable place for a battle and they probably thought I was scared, 'cause the red haired one pressed my body flush against his and looked down my shirt," her voice almost inaudible when she said that part, her face loosing it's color.

_What?...Did she just-? WHAT?!_

His muscles tense, the man raised from his crouched position and with an unknown source of rage, he roared, "HE WHAT?! And you let him?!"

"Shut the fuck up, Ryuga!" Hikaru glared up at him, "You didn't let me finish."

He shut his mouth, crossed his arms over a hard chest and let her continue.

"I slapped him, of course, and he obviously didn't like that. He told the other three that if they couldn't fight me in a bey battle, they'd fight me physically! And then you got here and well, that's it!"

If Ryuga was feeling bad back then, now he was feeling really terrible for not being fast enough.

"It could have been worse so it's fine. Thanks for saving me anyway." What saving? He just stopped them, but a little too late. The damage was already done.

"...Why...?"

"W-what?"

"Why didn't you accept the battle? You could have easily defeated them. It wouldn't have took even a minute!"

"I...I couldn't...couldn't fight them..." Hikaru said, her voice a merely whisper. She could feel tears coming, but bit her lip to stop them flow over her bruised cheeks.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Why didn't you fight them?" he shouted, clearly angry with her weak response.

"You should already know why."

This made him frown in confusion. How should he know? He just get there, for crying out loud!

His reaction didn't help either, only making her madder.

"You should know because you told me not to battle anyone or you don't remember! I was listening to what you said and now, I hope you are truly happy!" Hikaru let out her tears. She couldn't hold them any longer.

"Oh," was his shameful answer. He moved his stare towards the ground, anywhere but not her. Those rich-golden eyes of his held only regret. It hurt him to much to look at her defeated form, small palms covering beautiful bluish-purple orbs as she cried and let all her suffering out through loud sobs.

He tried to hug her only to got his hands slapped away from her trembling frame.

"You think anything can be solved with a hug or a kiss? You fuck up and then you give a fake smile, saying that you're there for me?! Well, if you don't remember, I shall remind you then why I am so angry!"

He winced yet again, knowing that the bad part was coming.

"I gave up battling because of you, you took away my Blader Spirit, you destroyed me back then. I was so miserable, so broken and afraid of you. But now...Now when I got over it, when I am no longer _afraid _of you...You just take it back, like I should remember the rest of my life that my only love made me suffer the worst! That's what you want, you asshole?!"

When she finished her tantrum, Hikaru widened her eyes, realizing her mistake. She said all those words she vowed not to spoke ever again. She reminded him of the past, of_ the monster he was _back then!

Seeing his clenched fist, she closed her eyes, expecting the pain from a powerful slap, but, to her increasing confusion, the pain never came.

Just his nice muscled arms around her, bringing the blue haired girl in his lap. Hikaru didn't protest this time, but she let herself be enveloped in his embrace. He never hit her before so why did she expect that now?

"You know," Ryuga started, making her look at him.

"I was an idiot. A very big one, for saying those things to you. I was trying to protect you, to make something like this never happen to you, but looks like I failed."

The tears stopped long ago, but she could feel new ones coming in their place.

"I am still sorry for what I had done to you, how could I forget that. I'll never forget myself for it! I thought that if you battled someone, they'd hurt you like I did. I don't want you to go through something like that ever again...Please, I don't tell you to forgive me, but please understand what a big idiot I am!" He finished pulling her even closer against him.

Hikaru smiled. He gave up his pride and admitted that. _For her. _She closed her eyes again and let her tears free, hugging him back.

"You are forgiven, idiot."

He laughed at her response. Everything was fine in the end.

"Let's hope that doesn't transform in a nickname." She tried to grin at him, the cuts and bruises on her face making it odd.

"Oh God, you look horrible!" Ryuga cried in mock surprise, making her giggle. Even like that, she was still beautiful for him.

They looked at each other and busted out laughing.

"I really do love you, idiot."

He hugged her again before replying, "Me too."

He made a mental note to beat the shit out of four not-so-lucky Bladers that were silently praying for their lives.

Later. For now he was pleased with just holding Hikaru. His Hikaru.

* * *

**A/N: **Well, that was it. Funny thing is that I started with the middle of it.

Dear Fang, I hope you enjoyed the little flashback there. Wrote that part just for you :)

I have another one-shot in mind and I'll start working on it right away. Nothing shall stop me from writing it!

So how was it? Please tell me! There is always place for improvement XD

I love you all for your support my darlings,

Neko-chan aka **BlackCatNeko999**


End file.
